jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Strake
The Strake is a character in Disney Junior animated TV series Jake and the Never Land Pirates.The Strake is a large, mysterious aquatic creature that inhabits the Never Sea. His vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Background History The Strake is the most ferocious monster in the Never Sea.Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel. The Strake is infamously known for its fierce temper and wanton destructive tendencies, and is attracted to violence.In addition,It is later revealed that the Strake is also notoriously difficult for Lord Fathom to tame even after it served him long ago, Fathom requires a exceptional amount of power from the Darklight Emerald to tame it until it can obey his will. It is currently unknown when the evil mer-wizard ,Lord Fathom first met the three headed serpent but using the power of the Darklight Emerald, Fathom was able to control the mighty Strake in his first attempt to defeat King Neptune, and would have defeated him if it wasn't for the combined efforts of Neptune and Captain Colossus sealing both the Strake and Lord Fathom.But in the process Captain Colossus lost his battleship to the depth of the Never Sea.The Strake was locked away deep with in Dreadnought Cove. Role in the series The Strake first appeared in the episode special The Great Never Sea Conquest.Lord Fathom is released from an underwater prison, he sets out to take over the Never Sea by awakening the legendary giant, three-headed serpent, the Strake. To deal with this new threat, Jake creates the League of Never Sea Captains: Himself, Captain Hook, Captain Flynn, Captain Frost, and Beatrice Le Beak. The League tries to stop Lord Fathom but he's too powerful. Jake's sword suddenly makes the Mighty Colossus rise out of the water and makes him it's captain.Meanwhile, Lord Fathom releases the Strake and places it under his control and a battle erupts. King Neptune appears and tells Jake that all he needs to defeat Fathom and the Strake is to believe in himself. Using the powers of his sword, Jake finally defeats Fathom and the Strake. He then re-imprisons the Strake and destroys the Darklight Emerald, freeing Queen Coralie, Marina, Stormy, and the sea creatures.Fathom and Sinker are soon chased away by the various creatures of the Never Sea.Fathom and Sinker are last seen in Dreadnought Cove plotting his revenge as he manages to recover a piece of the Darklight Emerald and swears he'll not just rule the Never Sea but all of Never Land,but the Strake suddenly roars furiously from behind the stone door of Dreadnought Cove, sending Lord Fathom and Sinker fleeing in terror once more. The Strake reappears in the episode "Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!" as the final challenge in Peter Pan's scavenger hunt the captain's most retrieve a gold spotted scale from the Strake who still fast asleep within Dreadnought Cove. Printed material The Strake reappears in the storybook based upon the episode special of the same name. Episode Appearances *"The Great Never Sea Conquest"(First appearance) *"Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!" Trivia *In the earlier concept of The Great Never Sea Conquest,The Strake was released by a evil Mer-witch named Ezmeralda.Her role was later given to Lord Fathom. Gallery Jake&Strake-The Great Never Sea Conquest.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest03.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest12.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest13.jpg Strake-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Strake-The Great Never Sea Conquest02.jpg Strake-The Great Never Sea Conquest03.jpg Captain Jake - The Great Never Sea Conquest 3.jpg ST2567.jpg Strake-The Great Never Sea Conquest05.jpg Strake-The Great Never Sea Conquest04.jpg Jake&Strake-The Great Never Sea Conquest02.jpg Captain Jake -high sea hero.jpg Category:Characters Category:Silent characters Category:Males Category:Legendary creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Marine Animals Category:Villains